Mario Kart 7
Mario Kart 7, the next installment of the Mario Kart series, was released on the Nintendo 3DS. Once again, Daisy must be unlocked before she can become playable. To unlock her, a player must win a gold cup in the 150cc Mushroom Cup. Interestingly, Wario must also be unlocked in this game, where Daisy comes before ''Wario on the character select screen, and is chronologically the first character to be unlocked in the game. Since there are no bikes in this game, and the roster size has diminished significantly, neither Baby Daisy nor Daisy in her Motor Bike Outfit make appearances in this game. Daisy is a Lightweight character in this game, (a weight class that weighs between Featherweight and Middleweights) alongside Peach and Yoshi. This game does not have any hidden stat bonuses, classifying Daisy as an all around character type in respect to her Lightweight class. -stats '''Courses' Daisy's third course with her name in it in the Mario Kart series is introduced under the name Daisy Hills. It seems to take inspiration from alpine and Austrian landscapes. It may be related to Moo Moo Meadows. In Time Trial mode, Daisy is the staff ghost for this course. Daisy Cruiser The Daisy Cruiser, originally from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, returns as a retro track in the Leaf Cup. Modifications have been implemented, which include the orange cones on the left road at the initial start of the track now being removed, which now allows players to drive through. The player can now also drive inside the pool near the beginning of the course. More prominently, inside the cruiser, the once empty basement is now flooded with water alongside aquatic creatures! Due to Mario Kart 7's new mechanics, players can now drive through the swimming pool at the start of the lap in addition to the now flooded machinery room. In Time Trial mode, the default Staff Ghost features a Nintendo representative racing as Daisy. Sponsors New sponsors make an appearance in this game. In particular, on Daisy Hills, towards the top of the village, there are two sponsors side by side. The one on the left reads Princess Daisy, using her Super Mario 3D World styled icon, while the one on the right reads Daisy Kart, with reused artwork from Mario Party 6 alongside a "Daisy candy" reused from Mario Kart Wii's sponsor. Other Features The Birthday Girl kart is Princess Peach's, Princess Daisy's, Honey Queen's and Rosalina's signature kart. Daisy's unique colouration for this kart is orange at the top of the vehicle and has a yellow underside with white spots. Similarly, the Peach's Parasol glider is originally Peach's glider, however the other females in the game also receive unique variants, where Daisy's colouration is a light orange. The white remains where it was located on the original Peach's Parasol. In addition to her unique colouration on the Peach's Parasol, Daisy is given her own glider as well. This marks the first appearance of the Flower Glider. This game features a rival system, which works a little differently the rival system in Super Mario Kart. Each character has two consistent rivals that appear in every Grand Prix race. There is also an occasional third rival that appears. Daisy's two main rivals are Peach and Wario, with her third rival being Luigi. Luigi appears as the second rival for Daisy until Wario is unlocked. Gallery Trivia ☀Add a photo to this gallery ☀The Sponge wheels could be a reference to Daisy. ☀When asked about Waluigi's exclusion from Mario Kart 7, miyamoto stated that he didn't want to use characters who were considered as "cult classics". This may mean that Daisy has priority's over Waluigi as Daisy was included in the game's final roster. ☀When playing as Luigi in Grand Prix mode, Daisy will always be in the races as a front runner, this reoccurs in Mario Kart 8. Category:Mario Kart Category:Games Category:Daisy's courses Category:Mario Kart 7